Falling again only leads to Heartbreak
by Stephiroo
Summary: Alex and Jay are back together, alex is in the process of moving in with jay, goes home and runs into a visitor.. then goes home to find out some disturbing news. some Language and violence


((I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI OR THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED.. this is simply for fan purposes and rping purposes only!))

She walked into her house looking around. Everything was pitch dark and she tripped on the over turned Coffee Table "Fuck" she yelled at the Table, she figured her mother and her latest boyfriend got into it again. It was a normal occurrence at her house hold

She got to her room and grabbed an empty duffle bag and started shoving random items of clothes into it. Trying to hurry, she had to beat the clock. She looked up "9:19" she said softly and thought, they shouldn't be home for another 41 minutes.

As she filled one duffle bag she heard her front door open. "Shit" she sighed and headed over to her window as she heard the familiar mans voice bellow "hello? LEX?" he said as the voice started growing louder and closer to her room

_Do I respond?_ she thought as she bit her lip. She slowly mumbled "yeah" she instantly was kicking herself for answering

The butch man walked into her room "ah Lexxi, we never thought you were coming home" and evil smirk grew across his face as he picked up a picture frame she had on her dresser of her and her boyfriend. He chucked it at her so fast it caught her in the arm

"Staying with that Douche again?" he slowly started walking to her cracking his knuckles "Boys always been a fuck up, you don't need that" he reached her and his hand found a nice place around her neck "haven't I always told you that you can do better?" he picked her up by her neck and threw her into the ground.

She was afraid this was going to happen, but it was pretty much normal for her to go through this. She learned to just shut up and take the abuse. He walked over to her as she was lying on the floor face down. He took his steal toe boot to her side "you like that whore" he continued to kick her sides as she winced in pain

10 minutes of using her as his human punching bag, a drunken lady stumbled into the room "Chad? CHAD, what are you doing to my Lexxi?" she slurred "getoffer" she tripped over to him and grabbed his arm.

He backed off and stormed out of the room as the Drunk Lady followed. She layed there for 5 minutes regaining her composure, grabbed the duffle bag and hurried out the window. She ran most the way to her boyfriend's apartment as she felt her sides burn. Her lip slowly leaked a nice red liquid which ran down her chin.

She got to the Apartment and threw her bag into the bed room and took a quick shower. She couldn't even bother looking at her naked bruised covered body in the mirror, it physically made her sick.

She got out, dressed in an old T-shirt she stole from her boyfriend when they first started dating and some clean boxers she pulled out from the draw. She put her dark straight hair up in a pony and went to the kitchen to fix some dinner.

She heard the apartment door burst open "Lex, baby I'm home" the familiar soothing voice echoed through out the whole apartment.

"I'm in the kitchen" she instantly turned her body to hide the side with her black eye. Her Boyfriend walked into the kitchen and stood behind her wrapping his arms around her waist "hey sweetie" he kissed her cheek and instantly she smelt a mix of Weed, Beer and Cheap Perfume.

She instantly closed her eyes as she sniffed out the perfume "curious?" she turned to face him smirking out of anger

"What?" he shot back a confused puppy dog look. "The perfume, it's curious... I know a cheap perfume when I smell it" she grabbed his hands and removed them from her waist and started walking out of the kitchen.

She turned back and looked at him "if you're gunna cheat on me, please shower after" she shook her head and stormed out into the bedroom and grabbed her already packed duffle bag.

He stood their dumbfounded; he was usually good at hiding when he cheated on her, had she gotten smarter? Or was he just a fool.

She without saying a word walked out of the house in her pajama's and her fuzzy slippers and found herself looking for a place to stay "that's what you get for falling again" she mumbled to herself.


End file.
